Beautiful yet dangerous Queen!
by TSUki No Ciela27
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is a girl with shoulder length orange, wavy hair and amber eyes with an orange spectacles and is small in stature. She likes volleyball and spiking. She is beautiful yet there is a dangerous aura. She has a past that no one knows or some do know...?
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful yet dangerous Queen

Prolong

 _" Dad! Toss me the ball..."_

 _"...haha... Shou-chan really loves spiking and volleyball, huh?"_

 _" Yea... Shou-chan loves it since dad loves it and Shou-chan loves when she can jump really high and spike the ball and it go pammp..."_

 _"... Dad!..."_

 _" King of the Court"_

 _" What were you doing all these 3 years!?"_

 _" I don't think we'll ever gonna meet each other, Hinata Shouyou"._

 _" Yea... I don't think so too, Kageyama Tobio"._

"Ne, Hina-chan, which school are you going to for high school?". A girl, Hinata Shouyou, with shoulder length wavy orange hair and amber eyes with an orange spectacle with a short, petite body, blinked for a few times before she registered the question in her mind. Her friend was waiting for her answer as she knew how she worked. The girl knew that her friend was kinda dense as there were a lot boys that looked at them or specifically her friend, Hinata, as she was beautiful and was really dense around the romance section.

"Ah! I'm going to Karasuno High School, Mai-chan", with a big smile, Hina-chan replied."Karasuno? Ah! It's were your idol for volleyball attended. What was his nickname again? Right! 'Small Giant'. So you want to go there because of him, huh?"" Yup! Also I'm gonna be the Ace there. You'll see" with another

big small Hinata said but there was a small dangerous glint in her eyes. Mai seen it before it was covered by the sunlight reflecting the glasses. Mai knew that if she or anyone in here was in her enemy's list, they are done for. She was glad that she was a friend. "Hehe... Well Hina- chan, I'll see you soon. Good luck for high school and for volleyball" Hinata smiled as she said goodbye to her firn and started to walk towards her home, as she daydreamed about volleyball and her high school that's going to start with in 2 months.

2 Months later...

" Ok, finally it's high school time" with a big, radiant smile Hinata took her first day of high school and instead of going to find her class, 1-B, she went to the gym so that she can do some warm up and spike the ball before class. When she got there, she heard the sound of the ball and so she sped up and saw someone who she thought would never see again much less in the same high school.

" Waa!... Why are you here!?"

"!"


	2. Chapter 2

_" Waa!...why are you here!?"_

 _"!"_

Hinata was just shocked! There was the person that she thought that she would never see again. And here, she thought that it was one of her sempai's. But no! It was Kageyama Tobio who is called The King of The Court, who insulted her during her middle school volleyball tournament! Well, when Hinata finally calmed down, thought, this is big surprise.

Hm... What should she do?

While Hinata is in her thinking pose, Kageyama is in his surprise pose. He was thinking the same thing as our little Hinata. He was surprised too!

Here was the person who he thought never ever see again. Standing in front of him. The ball he was going to toss before Hinata came, hit his head and that's when he gone out of his surprise and was able to speak.

" Why are you here!?..."

Hinata gone out of her thinking pose as she heard Kageyama speak. She blinked a few times before the question registered in her head." Well, I'm a freshman in Karasuno. And Kageyama-San, why are you here? I thought you would have gone to a high quality school. Well, Kageyama said, they rejected me.

Hinata was surprised, again! The genius setter was rejected. Rejected!. Wow! What a shocker.

As they were talking, they didn't notice the group of people standing near the entrance to the gym."Ahem". Both freshmen turned to see three boys wearing black gym cloths and both knew from the writing in the cloth that they are members of the boys volleyball team.

"Good morning. Are you guys here for the volleyball club?"

A guy with an average height, light grey hair and brown eyes with a mole under his left eye asked them. He had a gentle smooth smile, Hinata noted.

Kageyama then started to speak so Hinata started to listen. " my name is Kageyama Tobio, first year. I'm a setter."

" Well, I think we should introduce over selves for anything else" the same person with the gentle smile said. "Welcome to the volleyball club, Kageyama-kun. My nname is Sugawara Koshi, a third year and a setter. Call me Suga- sempai or San. If you have any questions you can ask me.

The person towards my right side is the captain of the club, Sawamura Daichi. He's a wing spiker and don't make him angry okay, cause he's gonna be scary" " Suga, you shouldn't tell that to the first year, they may flee" the captain Sawamura said. " welcome to the club, Kageyama. Don't make any trouble for me, okay." It wasn't a question. Kageyama and Hinata knew.

" Ah" Sawamura said" the person on to my left is your sempai, Tanaka Ryunosuke. He's a second year and a wing spiker as well. Don't be afraid of his looks, even though he is making strange faces towards you and all".

"Oi! First year, don't you get cocky and all!" Tanaka started to say but Sawamura stopped him by saying stop it and Tanaka stopped and gone to sulk on the corner. As they were all talking, they didn't notice Hinata until Tanaka( stooped sulking in the corner) noticed her standing near the entrance.

Hinata noticed someone's eyes and turned to look who it is and she founded staring back at Tanaka, even though Tanaka couldn't see because of the reflection on her glasses.

Hinata thought it was time to go for class and thought she should greet them before going so she started to speak and that's when the others noticed her as well.

When Kageyama noticed her, he kind of sweat dropped for forgetting her when his sempai's came. " Goodmorning, sempai's. My name is Hinata Shouyou, a first year. I was just going to leave to class."

The boys except Kageyama was confused as they thought that only Kagryama were here. They didn't noticed her at all! So Suga asked her the question that was on all of their minds.

"Ano... Hinata-chan, how come we didn't notice you until now?" "Oh! That's because you guys were all focusing on Kageyama and I thought that I shouldn't make any movements to alert you guys" with a beautiful smile, Hinata answered their question.

When they heard her answer, all of them sweat dropped. It when they saw her smile, they all blushed and thought" how cute and beautiful". As they all were in lala land, Hinata thought it was time to go and she said a quick bye and left the gym to find her class.

Only Kageyama noticed her leaving, even thought he was still blushing as he remembered her smile. But he too kinda sensed that there was something 'off' about her smile. " Well" Kageyama thought, " it's none of my business anyway". But he didn't know that in the future , it may become his business.

A/N: Hey guys! Just want to tell you that there would be a lot or maybe not of drama too in this. Since I don't like sad endings:(, I hope I can end it with a happy ending:). Look forward toward the next chapters.;) I don't know how many chapters it gonna be though:[ Well, hope you all enjoy the story:). See you all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Hinata was walking through the corridors to find her class. It was close to 8, she noted. As she was walking she thought of the surprised encounter she had earlier. Well, she thought, it's not like Kageyama going to be in the same class as her.

She quickened her steps and eventually found her class, she entered the class room, her eyes met someone else's eyes. Someone who she thought wouldn't meet again so quickly and especially in her class. Kageyama Tobio was in the same class as her. Well, Hinata thought, fate was messed up.

Don't meet his eyes, Hinata thought and looked for a seat far away from Kageyama and the only seat she could find was the seat in front of the Kageyama, who was sitting at the far left side, all the way in the back. With a resigned sigh, Hinata went to sit in the seat.

After five minute she sat, she felt a burning and somewhat curious gaze from the back seat. She knew who was sending it but she tried to ignore it. Even thought 10 minutes had passed, the gaze was still there and as she thought about asking about what he wanted, the home room teacher came to the class and she couldn't ask Kageyama.

When the classes started, the burning gaze was gone. When lunch time came, the gaze was back. Hinata took her her lunch box and realized that she don't know anyone other than Kageyama in the class. She didn't want to eat lunch in the class room and thought of going to the roof to eat.

As she went to the door, a hand shot out on her shoulder and she looked back to find Kageyama.

Hinata gave him a questioning look. "Hey... Do you want to eat lunch together? I don't know any one in the class except you" Kageyama said to her. Hinata thought it's not like we're completely strangers. "Hm... Alright. Do you have your lunch box? I'm going to the roof to eat. Is it okay with you?" Hinata asked _._

"Yea... I have my lunch but I need to buy my daily milk from the vending machine. Can we go there first _before_ going to the roof? Kageyama asked her.

With a small shrug, Hinata said " okay" and both of them went to the vending machine that was nearby. Kageyama bought two milk boxes and Hinata bought a coffee and both went to the roof to eat.

As they were walking to the roof, they had some small talks like _asking_ how was summer vacation and all. After wards it was awkward for both of them. When they reached the roof, they sat down and started to eat.

After a moment or two, Kageyama asked a question that was on his mind for a while. "... Are you still playing volleyball?" Hinata blinked at first to register the question and after sometime she answered with a small smile," yea... I'm still playing... Have improved from ' that time'.

When she said that, both of them was remembering 'that time', which was when they both met for the first time. It was during their 3rd year in middle school. Both of them were in different schools.

Hinata was the captain in her middle schools girls volleyball team. It was not her first time going to a big stadium like that for the game as she had some 'incident' that prevented her from participating.

Her best friends were there to cheer for her and her team. The first team they had to play was the girls volley ball team from Kageyama's school. Even though she tried her best, ' not the very best', a voice in her mind said, they lost.

Everyone was disappointed and was crying. Her best friends were trying to cheer them up. She wanted to cry too but she knew it was meaningless. She knew it wasn't her excellent performance. She knew she shouldn't have stopped practicing because of what happened. But... She couldn't do it.

Well, Hinata thought, no need to cry over spilled milk. She put her glasses back( she took it off when she went to play) and said to her team to pack up so that they can go cheer the boys team. They went to the other side of the stadium to see how the match was going with her schools boys team and her opponents boys team.

It was like watching a replay. Their boys team lost as well. But Hinata focus was on the opponent teams setter. A tall boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. He had a scowl on his face the entire time except when he was going to throw the ball there wasn't anyone there. She saw pure shock on his face and he was pulled out of the game too.

Someone standing beside her was murmuring how the team abandoned 'The King of the Court' and something about being a ' tyrant king'.She saw how the team didn't want him or need him. She felt sadness for him. But the thought was quickly gone when she met him though.

They met when they bumbled into each other as she was going to exit the stadium. Hinata's team and her friends went ahead of her as she wanted to go to the female restroom and to check whether they left anything in the changing room.

As she was going to say ' excuse me', Kageyama started to speak. "I saw your match. You lost the very first game, even though you were good you were lacking".

Hinata was surprised. She didn't thought he would see her game as she went to see his. But her surprise was gone and it was replaced with anger. She was going to say something back when he spoke again. "... What were you doing these past 3 years? " with some anger Kageyama asked Hinata. She didn't know why he was angry though.

Hinata answered back as her glasses was shaded due to the light of the sunset, "Mourning... I was mourning" she said. Her answer have surprised him. She saw it in his expression. Kageyama asked confusingly " mourning?... For whom?"

Hinata didn't answered back. She also saw concern in his face. She just gave him a small smile. She looked at the clock hung on the wall and saw that it was getting late and that others were waiting for her.

So to end this conversation from going to a dangerous route, she said that she have to go as it was getting late and that her team mates and friends are waiting.

Before they parted ways, Hinata requested a toss from him and asked what his name was, other than ' The King of the Court'.Kageyama replied " It's Kageyama... My name is Kageyama Tobio. Alright... I'll give you a toss...since we may not see each other again".

"Hinata gave a small but a genuine smile as she replied " yea... Your probably right... We may not see each other again...unless... something unexpected happen... And my name is Hinata Shouyou. Nice to meet you Kageyama- kun". "Like wise" Kageyama answered.

They found that the stadium was not closed yet and so they went there to do Hinata's request. They both started their positions. Kageyama gave Hinata the toss and he was mesmerized the way Hinata moved to spike the ball. It was perfect.

Kageyama thought 'wow... She looks like she's flying... Like a bird'.

It was like a play or a dance. It was beautiful. The way her hair danced in the air. The way her eyes shined. Her body was graceful like a dancer. Really beautiful.

'She's beautiful' Kageyama thought. 'Wait... What?... Why did I just think that?' Kageyama thought and his thought process was put to a stop when she landed gracefully and walked towards him with a big smile on her face.

Hinata never felt that good when she was spiking. The way the ball perfectly went thought her palm and the way it stringed after spiking...wow... It had been a while since she felt that much happiness. She really felt like she was flying.

She always look forward to see how the other side of the wall looked like. The way the wall opened before her was an exciting feeling.' It really has been a while since I felt this excitement' Hinata thought as she landed on her feat and walked towards Kageyama who looked kinda mesmerized.

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other. After a moment Hinata spoke, " Kageyama - kun, thank you for giving me a toss. It was short but fun...exciting even. So... Thank you. I-I hope you find a good partner for your toss in High School. Well then, it's time to go... So goodbye Kageyama- kun"

"It was f-fun for me too" Kageyama with much difficulty said since he never say fun when it came to volleyball. He always took it seriously." Yea... It is getting late... Then Goodbye Hinata-san" Kageyama said.

After hearing Kageyama saig her name with a -San, she asked him to say her name without using - san. So Kageyama compelled and said "alright...Hinata... Is it fine now?" "Yup! It's fine now" with a big enthusiastic smile Hinata said and they parted ways after that.

And now, here they are meeting each other in the same high school and eating lunch of the roof as they didn't make any friends on the first day other than the sempai's that they met in the morning.

'Well' they both mused,' this is really unexpected'. As they both thought that, they didn't hear the sound of foot steps coming near the roof's door or the two persons opening the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Hey guys! How was the first two chapter? I know the second chapter was kinda confusing:(. Sorry about that. I hope this chapter don't confuse you guys.;) Well... If u guys have complaints about anything please write them okay?...Bye bee:)


	4. Chapter 4

As both Hinata and Kageyama were in their own thoughts, they heard some noise. Both of them were startled and they looked back to find two boys. One was really tall and the other was a little above average. Kageyama knew who both of them were and he kinda looked irritated that the other boys are here. Hinata saw Kageyamas expression and asked who are they.

Kageyama said " they are in the volleyball club and are first years. The tall guy is Tsukishima Kei and the other one is Yamaguchi Tadachi. While Kageyama was introducing them to Hinata, Tsukishima was observing Hinata and asked Kageyama " why are you here?" Kageyama turned to them with scowl and said " that's none of your business" Hinata and Yamaguchi seeing the tensed atmosphere, tried to calm them down by starting to introduces get themselves. Hinata " now, now, Kageyama-kun, don't start a fight or you may not become a starting player in the club" Kageyama after hearing that stopped as well as Tsukishima.

Tsukishima and Yamahuchi was surprised by this since they saw how the 'tyrant' won't obey anyone so easily. Seeing that everything calm down, Hinata started to introduce herself." Konichiwa, I'm Hinata Shoyou, a first year. Nice to meet you guys and for the previous question, we were here to eat lunch". By this time, the bell rang and they had to live to go their classes and so they said good byes and left.

 **After school**

"Hey Hinata!" Kageyama called Hinata Renee he saw her packing up. Hinata turned around and saw Kageyama coming up to her. when Kageyama got near her he asked" so... Are you going to see the girls volleyball club?" Hinata at first didn't say anything and that kinda worried Kageyama. But nobody can see since he always have a scowl in his face. He was glad for that. " Ano..." He stopped musing as he hear that Hinata was going to answer his question. " Ano... I'm not gonna join the girls volleyball club" with a sheepish smile Hinata replied. Kageyama was surprised and confused and so he asked why. Hinata knew that he would question her.

Hinata replied" well, I want to become boys volleyball clubs manager and well... strategist..." Hearing that Kageyama was some what happy and glad that she's gonna be near him. But he didn't know why. And so,they started to go to the boys volleyball club and along the way, they saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. As they went together, Kageyama and Tsukishima were glaring at each other and their small partners were talking and sweat dropping because of their partner's antics.

As they finally reached the gym, the tall boys stopped glaring. All of them went inside and saw their sempais practicing and the boys except Hinata went to practice since all three joined the club. Hinata then looked for the manager or coach and saw no one. So, she went to the Captain, Sawamura-San.

The captain already saw them coming inside and then he saw Hinata walking up to him. With a smile, the captain asked" hello again...Hinata was it?" Seeing that Hinata nod, the captain asked what was the reason she came here and was happy and surprised by the reply. " well... Sempai, I want to become a manger of the club and if you allow a strategist too..."

By this time the entire gym was silent and all the boys had a goofy smiles on their face. Even though Hinata was smiling and calm outside, inside she was a nervous reck. All of them waited for the answer anxiously. Kageyama and Sugawara wasn't anxious like the others since they somehow knew that the captain gonna say yes. And then the moment they were waiting for

"...!"

 **A/N: sorry guys that it's a small chapter. I don't know when I'll update. I had to write this one fast since I kinda know that I won't have that much time until Christmas time. Hope u guys like this one. Review and comment. Bye bee:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey **guys! Thanks for reading my stories! I'm happy:) well, hope u lot like this chapter:) I don't know whether it's gonna be short or long, though.**

"...!"

Everyone except Kageyama and Sugawara was holding their breaths as their captain said the magic words " Hinata, of course you can be our manager and strategist! We would be happy for the support" with a happy grin Sawamura announced and congratulated Hinata as everyone else came near the duo and welcomed their new member.

Hinata was really happy and when she hear that she was accepted she gave everyone one of her biggest smilies and some of them have heart beat went fast for some time. Some were confused by this, especially Kageyama, while others just thought that Hinata was cute and that they should protect her, especially the seniors thought that.

Kyoko, thier first manager, was happy for the help and she too became protective for her junior after seeing Hinata's smile. But everyone in the midst of this was curious about new strategist as Sugawara voiced out their question to Hinata. **(** **A/N: everyone introduced themselves. I didn't want to write that part. Too lazy:3 and everyone except Kageyama,Tsukishima, Kyoko and Nishinoya calls Hinata ' Hina-chan', while Kageyama, Tsukishima calls her ' Hinata' or 'Hinata-chan' and Kyoko and Nishinoya calls ' Sho-chan')** " Hina-chan, you said you want to be not only our manger but a strategist as well... So what do you mean by that?"

"Ah" Hinata started to explain "well, Koshi-sempai, when I was little I played Volleyball with my dad and other family members but not only I played I provided strategies in order to win, even if it was a friendly match. My strategies differ according to the persons ability and strength as well as the team. My plans may be hard at first but you will get used to it." After hearing that, all of the boys were excited and wanted to start practice right away. And before all of them started firing questions at her, Hinata asked them whether they can show her a mini game, so that she can asses them and give them advises on what to improve and thier weaknesses.

After they all played, Hinata talked to them personally and one by one and asked about their daily routine and excercise regima. She then told them she'll tell them the next day after school when they start practice. When the practice was over, the boys went to change and here is some trouble for Kageyama.

"ah... We have one more maneger and she is sooo...cute!" With a far off look Tanaka said. When Kageyama heard it, he felt angry and his chest tightened but he didn't know why, "huh? Why am I feeling angry?"

" haha, that's true. When she smiles she really looks like an angel!" Said Nishinoya. " all right, we have one more person to protect. We need to make sure both Kyoko-San and Sho-chan is safe form predators!" Exclaimed Nishinoya and Tanaka agreed to it while others were looking at them with ' ah...this is gonna be a long year' kind of look.

 **A/N: here Asashi and Nishinoya is already here. There are no fights or anything. Also, the coach is already there. It's not exactly like the anime.**

When Kageyama was about to leave the changing room, he heard something that made him stop. " Ne guys? Was it just me or did you felt some sadness and a dangerous aura from Hina-chan, even when she smiled?" Asked Sugawara with a with a question mark hanging on top of his head. Everyone, well...the ones that were still inside the changing room stooped what they were doing and thought about it and all said yes.

Kageyama also thought about it and he thought ' something must have happened in her past...what should I do? Huh?! Why did I think that? It shouldn't bothere me... The heck is happaneing?' He didn't notice that he was already walking to the gates as he promised Hinata to go home together as they have the same way for going home.

Hinata saw Kageyama in deep thought. She waited for him to see her but he didn't as he came near her. She yelled ' Kageyama-kunn!' out loud and she saw him being startled out of his thinking and blink for some seconds before realizing where he was.

' Huh? When did I get here?' Kageyama thought and Hinata understood his expression, which was a mystery for the other members as they couldn't read his expression. "You just got here having a deep thought" explained Hinata after she saw his expression. ' ya...having a deep thought about you. But I can't say that to her. Should I ask her now? No! Why should I? We don't know each other that well... But-' his inner monologue was disturbed when Hinata asked whether he can accompany her to the supermarket to buy somethings.

Kageyama said yes and after shopping they went to their home but with red faces.

 **Alright. This is for this chapter. I'll continue about them having red faces and all on the next chapter. Well, hope you all enjoy. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!. May we have a wonderful year. Bye bee:)**


End file.
